


Humanity

by Evondahlkilledthelocals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFFERSON, M/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evondahlkilledthelocals/pseuds/Evondahlkilledthelocals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a visit from Gabriel after trapping him in the ring of holy fire. (SEASON 5 CANON COMPLIANT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this is my first little dip into this fandom, writing wise. It's short, I know. Just a drabble while I write my 30k+ Sabriel fic and my 15k+ Destiel one...

Sam heard the familiar rustle of wings he had come to associate with angels nearby, making him tense momentarily out of reflex. He never believed they would harm him, honestly. Years of following Dean and Dad around, however, led to a heightened sense of caution when it came to hearing noises in dark rooms. Sam sighed to himself, running his long fingers through his hair as he stared down his laptop screen and attempted to decipher what the case they were working actually entailed.

“It’s an honest to god human this time Sammy-boy,” The voice rang through the once silent motel room, making Sam jump. He was expecting Castiel. He was not expecting Gabriel since the last time he saw the archangel, Sam had him trapped in a ring of holy fire. Slowly he turned to face Gabriel, who was closer than Sam originally expected. Sam gave him a hesitant smile, glancing back to his laptop momentarily to make sure his cell was still in reach, “A human? Serial killer then?”

”The worst kind,” Gabriel nodded, snapping a lollipop into existence as he perched himself on the edge of the bed. Sam sighed once more, moving to take his shoes off as Gabriel continued, “Don’t sound so excited to see me, Samsquatch…”

“It isn’t that Gabe,” Sam stood quickly, crossing the room to ensure the door was not fully locked for when Dean returned. Satisfied, Sam made his way back to where Gabriel sat on his bed and laid down on his back. Gabriel turned around, crawling up so that he could rest his head on Sam’s chest. Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s waist instinctively, letting his fingers trace slowly up and down Gabriel’s spine, “I am sorry about Dean, you know. He doesn’t know. You looked betrayed when you saw me in the paper mill and I just…I am sorry, you have to know that.” 

“Don’t stress Sam-I-Am,” Gabriel sighed, shifting about so that he was lying on top of Sam, his chin resting on his folded hands he placed on Sam’s sternum, “I get it, yeah? Brothers and all. I know he doesn’t get it. Hell, he barely understands why Cassie follows him like a lost puppy.”

“He’s just…protective…” Sam trailed off, not sure of any other ways to defend Dean. Gabriel laughed on top of him, moving again so he could press a soft and simple kiss to Sam’s forehead before attaching his lips to Sam’s own. A muttered _‘so adorable you moose’_ managed to escape between nips and kisses, but Sam chose to ignore it. Sam and Gabriel lay together for a few minutes, exchanging kisses and bites of affection until they were well beyond swollen.

Gabriel perked up after a few minutes however, his attention snapping to the door. With one last wink thrown to Sam, Gabriel snapped away as Dean stumbled into the motel room. Sam watched him, noticing for the first time the parallels Gabriel had pointed out between himself and Lucifer, as well as Michael and Dean. He shook his head to rid his thoughts of Michael and Lucifer, focusing back on his brother, “I hear we are dealing with an actual human, not anything supernatural.”

“And yet it’s one of the worst we have dealt with recently,” Dean muttered, crawling into his own bed. Sam would argue any other night but a soft _Shhh_ echoed in his mind and Sam scoffed fondly. He projected his thoughts as best as he could, and from the warmth that spread in his chest through their bond Sam knew Gabriel heard him as he said, _You’re lucky I love you so much._

The warm nuzzle he felt on his cheek a moment later would have to do for that moment, since they had far bigger things to deal with than coming out to Dean. But Sam would take what he could get.


End file.
